


prodigies

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, back at it again with more caleb widogast angst, coda to c2 ep 57
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: Shadowhand Essik Theylas is a perfectly charming person.





	prodigies

Shadowhand Essik Theylas has a warm, pleasant voice, a smile that is sharp and friendly, and a hint of a laugh dancing around his eyes. He is not what is to be expected, from someone titled  _ shadowhand _ , from the man ordered to guard them, to spy on them.

He humors them and their questions without a trace of annoyance. He flirts with Jester. He leads them down into the prison, to Yeza, and he watches their reunion, and he steps in, swiftly, with that oh so charming smile, and asks questions as Yeza trembles in his presence. 

Bren Aldric Ermendrud was a pleasant, charming person. He spoke smoothly, and he was always polite, always funny. He flirted, he danced, he walked through city streets and palace halls and dungeons with the same, casual ease. He pulled information out of heretics and traitors, through magic, through pain, watched them starve and watched them beg, and he did it all with that perfect, charming smile on his face. 

Caleb wonders whether Shadowhand Essik was ever asked, to kill his parents. Wonders if he would, if given the order. 

He wonders, whether it would change his plans, to find out that he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else catch the hella strong essik/caleb parallels ? because i did and it worries + excites me


End file.
